


Thought Catalogue

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Oh good. Diagrams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: comedy

Sex is hilarious. The sounds. Contortions. Fluids.

Gay sex… James has flushed to his pale roots as he slides a manual towards Robbie. Robbie flips through pages. Good, diagrams.

Oi, that looks uncomfortable. And probably impossible, given his bad back.

James looks miserable.

"Ta," Robbie says lightly. "I think I can figure out the basics, at least. It's all biology. And friction."

James can't help the tiniest smile at that. "Friction," he repeats.

Robbie kisses James wetly. Draws out a hilariously obscene sound.

He's always been one to dive in head first. Or, he thinks, considering the diagrams, arse first.


End file.
